When Memories Come Back to Play
by MindBender10
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE NEW GIRLS!It's been five months since the "six" have gone on the quest to deem Sam and Verxa no threat to Olympus.But since then, Sam and Nico feel something is missing in their lives.Now three girls show up out of nowhere.What's happening!
1. The New Comming

**When Memories Come Back to Play Chapter 1**

**A/N: Well here I am! I'm back in business! The sequel to "The New Girls" people! Listen, if you have **_**NOT**_** read "The New Girls you must read it before you read this because you will be epically confused if you don't. Now you will soon find out what I mean when I say when memories come back to play. Anyways, did you guys understand why Alek was nowhere mentioned in the previous story? I hope you do and if you don't wait for the end author's note for it to be revealed why. Okay so on with the story! Oh and just in case you forgot IT'S BEEN FIVE MONTHS SINCE THE QUEST!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing…is mine. Only OCs and the original new girls are mine, ALL MINE MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-LB-**

**Nico POV**

I woke up at 7:00AM to the new alarm clock singing "Meet Me Halfway" by the Black Eyed Peas.

"Ugh. Why do I have to wake…wait a minute…" I was pushed out of my train of thought when the lyrics were not the way they were supposed to, neither were the voices.

"_Ooh,_

_I can't go any further than this._

_Ooh,_

_I want you so badly,_

_It's my biggest wish" _The voice wasn't Fergie at all. It was…someone else's. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"_I spend my time just thinking thinking thinking 'bout you,_

_Every single day,_

_Yes, I'm really missing, missing you" _I couldn't believe my ears at all. I heard _my_ voice. I sat there petrified at what I was hearing. I've never even sung that song in my life.

"_Can you meet me halfway?_

_Right up the border line,_

_Is where I'm gonna to wait,_

_For you._

_I'll be looking out,_

_Night and day._

_Took my Heart to the limit._

_And this is where I'll stay." _I turned the thing off before I could freak out even more. Then there's a knock at the door. I drag myself to it to Sam running in and saying something to fast and unintelligible. When she finally turns to me is when I get to close the door. I'm just staring at her all confused until she actually slows down.

"Okay, listen. I was just getting my cabin ready for cabin inspection with the music turned up, when "Meet Me Halfway" comes up and it's not Fergie's voice but with someone else's voice that seems familiar-"

"That's exactly what happened to me. I was sleeping when my alarm clock wakes me up with that song and not Fergie's voice. Neither were the others, it was…my voice." I said freaking out again but trying my hardest not to show it. You see, ever since the quest, of convincing the Gods that Sam and Verxa were no threat to Olympus, ended me and Sam felt like something was missing in our lives. We tried all these things but were never able to fill in the blank. We tried seeing if anyone else who went on the quest with us felt the same but they all said no, that their lives were whole. So, Sam and I shared these types of odd happenings with each other hoping we could piece it together but we never got further than deciding where the first piece of the puzzle should go. We both tried these things but none of them really worked as solutions. Then none other than one of the new campers, called Leo Valdez, burst into my cabin.

"You guys have to see this." He said and left. We, of course, followed him to…the borderline. _'Just like the song'. _I looked over to Sam and saw she had the same expression. What the Hades was happening? I was confused to the head until I saw it. There were three girls lying on Thalia's tree along with three black backpacks. The first girl was probably an inch smaller than Leo, had dark brown hair that went just below her shoulders, Hispanic tan, pink neon converse low-tops, white shirt with light blue jeans, along with a few scratches and bruises on her arms. Right next to her was a girl with slick light brown hair, peach colored skin, light blue Nike high-tops, dark blue jeans, green v-neck, with a long slash on her arm and a purple bruise the size of my palm on the other. The third looked awfully familiar and I felt some of the blank fill in. The third girl had black converse, a little darker than tan skin, dark brown hair anyone could mistake for black, a black Quicksilver cap, gray polo, black jeans, and monster gashes on both fore-arms and a minor head injury the size of my index finger. The girl with the neon pink shoes woke up showing us chocolate brown eyes and tried to wake up the girl with the light blue Nikes.

"Wh-what Sa- oh shoot." She said before her black eyes widened at the look of us trying to wake up the person with the cap.

"Ugh. What happened? I told you guys…oh." She said before looking up at us to reveal dark brown eyes on the verge of black.

"Out of our way you brats! Let me see what this crowd is for! Oh." Mr. D said followed by Chiron in his wheelchair form.

"Why hello you three, do you mind telling us whom you are and whom your parents are if you know them?" Chiron kindly said. The two girls looked at the one in the cap and she nodded.

"Very well, I am Sabrina. My father is George Bran and my mother is Athena." The one with the pink shoes replied.

"I'm Dorimar but I prefer to be called DJ, my mom is Savannah and my father is Ares." The one with the Nikes added.

"I am Alek; my father is unknown to my knowledge-" the one with the cap tried to say.

"Oh this is just great, another year-rounder to take up space!"

"Oh Dionysus, you wouldn't want to be talking like that to a daughter of Hestia." She said with a smirk. Mr. D's eyes widened before he cleared his throat and made a run for it to the Big house. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. I just kept staring at her. In her eyes I saw someone I knew before but couldn't place my finger on.

"Okay you three come with me."

**-LB-**

**Third person POV**

The three girls followed the man in the wheelchair while in disbelief of the world around them. Just about a week and five days ago had DJ and Sabrina been attacked by what Alek described as a kindly one. Then in only two days was she able to convince their parents to take them to a place called Camp Half-Blood. So now they were at this place. Then all of a sudden this dirty blond with crooked teeth comes and puts her arm over Sabrina.

"Hi I'm CC. I'm the cabin leader of the Athena cabin so I heard that you will be a newbie-"

"CC why do you keep acting like you're the senior counselor when you're not?" another girl with an Athletic tan, gray eyes, and blond hair in a high ponytail came over and 'CC' ran off to places unknown.

"I apologize for that. I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, the REAL senior counselor. So, pretty much I'm kind of the leader of the Athena cabin."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah so are you going to be a year-rounder?"

"I don't know. I'm going to write my dad a letter soon asking if I should stay or come back to do school and all."

"Alright when Chiron has finished up with you, ask him if _I _could give you the tour around camp okay?"

"Alright sure." She then left her alone with the man in the wheelchair and her two friends.

"What was that about?" DJ asked Sabrina.

"Oh, that was Annabeth Chase, the Athena cabin's senior counselor. She just introduced herself and told me that she could give me a tour around the place."

"Ah. But what was the dirty blond doing?"

"Impersonating the senior counselor."

"Okay…" she continued to walk on until she herself was attacked by a huge brunette with huge muscles, and a bandana.

"I'm Clarisse La Rue, the Ares cabin senior counselor. Now you want to stay on my good side if you don't want to have the usual initiation ceremony." She had a look in her eyes that said she'd be willing to do it and wasn't kidding a bit.

"Alright, I'm DJ." DJ simply replied.

"Okay so, you have to meet with me after the tour of camp, at the cabin, so we can talk a little about being on my good side." DJ nodded with a quick "Okay," As she continued on.

"So, I see you two have met the cabin leaders?" Alek asked.

"You could say that. I got a threat while Sabrina over here gets a quick hello and nice greeting."

"Well, that's Clarisse. Always head-strong threatening to pulverize you if you got in her face, irritated her, or got on her bad side."

"Yeah I have a feeling the Athena cabin is more of a knowledge based cabin than yours DJ, a more…warlike cabin society."

"Actually, you couldn't be more right Sabrina. There are places like Spartia, a place in Greece in which it almost takes after Ares, where there is much cruelty. For example, did you know that when a boy was born, the family put him out in a storm-"

"Why would _ANYONE_ do that to a _baby_?"

"And see if he survived. If he did, then he would move on with his life and if not, well then that's that. Spartia is very unlike Athens where they focus on knowledge more than strength or if you would survive a storm or not. You two are even lucky you know each other now, before you two knew your godly parents, or if you came before you two were friends then…well…you probably wouldn't be friends at all since the…hatred between them."

"Why do you say probably Alek? Would Sabrina and I be friends or-"

"Possibilities are always endless." She said rather nervous.

"Alek me and DJ only want the truth."

"I'm not telling a lie."

"Still tell us why you said probably."

"Okay. You remember Annabeth right, the cabin leader for the Athena cabin?" they both nodded. "Well, you know how Poseidon and Athena also don't like each other a lot either?" they nodded again. "Well, even though their parents don't fancy it a lot, a son of Poseidon and Annabeth are…well…in a relationship. Hard to believe but it happened." They just nodded as the three gathered into the farmhouse.

"Alright since you three are new; you will be assigned to your cabins and have the tour. Now who did you say your mom was Sabrina and do you mind telling me your age?"

"Athena is my mom, and I'm 15."

"Okay, DJ who was your godly parent and what is your age?"

"Ares is my dad, and I am also 15."

"That is very odd. Do you mind telling me how you got here?"

"Long story…Chiron." Alek started. Sabrina and DJ stared at her in disbelief. Was this really him? They were confirmed by her alright. The only reason their parents let her take them to Camp Half-Blood all the way from Florida, and how they got there alive, was because she showed her trustworthiness and she knew more about Greek mythology than them.

"I love stories. I especially love the stories about heroes."

"Very well, it started the day when I followed a monster to the school. The one DJ and Sabrina were in. I had to find the demigods fast and before it caught them. That's when I learned it was these two because they were attacked by a kindly one. I took them straight to their parents after the incident and them being expelled to tell their parents what happened. After convincing their parents what would have to be done they let me take them to this place. Now while on our way, we bumped into monsters here and there, gotten ambushed, had to save innocents from the monsters, and apparently got away with it. We, fortunately, made it here safe and sound. So we are here today."

"Alright, well DJ and Sabrina may take the tour of camp while Alek and I may speak about her cabin."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, Chiron, may I have my tour with Annabeth, the Athena cabin senior counselor?"

"Very well-"

"May I be with her as well?"

"I guess but Athena and Ares demigods together-"

"Chiron, Sabrina and I are wonderful friends; we can be together without fighting." Chiron nodded and summoned Annabeth over.

"Alright once you're done with the tour and moving into your cabins, meet me at the lake alright?" Alek notified them, they nodded and Annabeth entered the room and collected DJ and Sabrina. Alek turned to Chiron and they started settling the Hestia cabin schedule.

**-LB-**

**Sabrina POV**

After the tour, DJ and I followed Annabeth to the Ares and Athena cabins. The place seemed like any ordinary camp except for the sword arena, lava spitting climbing wall, children with these weird powers, and the unusual passing of satyrs, Cyclops' and centaurs. The cabins were just as weird. The Demeter cabin had a sort of garden on the roof, vines taking over the outside walls, and rapidly growing flowers in flower boxes. The Ares cabin was covered in barbed wire, painted bloody red, had weapons around the porch every now and then, and a wild boar head with a spear on the door. Pretty much they went with the theme of their godly parent. We dropped DJ off at her cabin and she seemed pleased with the décor. She waved at me and I waved back as she entered the cabin I would probably be scared of the rest of my life. I could only give a brief prayer for her to live before she entered the cabin and as we left to the Athena cabin. The cabin was nice with an owl on its door. Inside was even better. The place smelled of books, pencils running across papers, and friendly people. I know friendly people is not a scent but I could tell these people were and I could tell they would somewhat be almost like me. Like a half brother or sister. Wait, scratch that these people are my half brothers and sisters. After being introduced to the cabin I felt almost a feeling of being an individual. This was because everyone shared either blond hair or stormy gray eyes, I wielded none. I found myself a bunk and trunk and stuffed my backpack inside. Then all of a sudden my cabin mates are lining up at the door with towels, clothes, and toiletries.

"Um…what's going on?" I ask Annabeth.

"We're going to take our showers. Do you have what you need?"

"I would only need the toiletries and towel. I got clothes." She nodded and tossed me my necessities. We marched out to the showers and I was finally fresh and clean instead of dirty and…not so fresh.

**-LB-**

**DJ POV**

The place was awesome! It was like a military cabin in there. I looked around and walked to a bunk that I assumed was vacant but was proven wrong immediately.

"This bunk is mine Iriar. Find yourself another." a guy with a scar on half his face yells.

"Fine, sheesh I just thought it was open." I retort back and head for the very back of the cabin. There I find a guy with fair muscles, pure black hair, gray eyes, an orange t-shirt that said _Camp Half-Blood_, and faded blue jeans polishing a sword made of what Alek told me was celestial bronze.

"You must be the new girl. DJ Iriar was it?" he said in a deep but calming voice that I was sure could turn to a threatening one.

"Yeah…hey is this top bunk-?"

"Vacant? Yes it is. But people don't really survive a night sleeping there."

"Liar." I say. It was easy to deem him a liar since I usually could tell if someone was lying just by looking in their eyes.

"Alright suit yourself, but don't blame me when we're burning your shroud tomorrow."

"I don't really care if you snore or talk in your sleep or anything as long as I can get a bunk and not get someone in my face just because I thought a bunk was open."

"Well, that's how Snow is."

"What? Did you just say _Snow?_"

"Yeah that's the guy who told you to back of his bunk's last name."

"And his first name is…?"

"We don't really know. But I certainly know mines. It's Neo." He then winked at me and smirked. I lifted up an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged. I stuffed my backpack in one of the camouflage trunks and remembered what Clarisse told me.

"Hey where's-" just then did the cabin door open and slam in back of Clarisse.

"Hey DJ get over here!" She yelled. I walked over to her and she started putting out details. This is going to take a while. I am so going to be late for that meeting at the lake.

**-LB-**

**A/N: Well that's that! That's the first chapter and a long one. Big progress from "The New Girls" Chapter 1 you know why? Because this is five pages alone without the A/Ns and I never double entered! I am going to end it here because if I kept going it would be WAY too much. Anyways hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! Alright, see you people later! Oh and to you people who read the ****Hunger Games ****than you should know that Neo is actually supposed to be like Gale and Snow is supposed to be horrible. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Oh and the reason why Alek was no where mentioned in the last chapter of "The New Girls", everyone was confused about Alek's appearance, and Nico felt a little of the blank was filled in was because before Alek died, she erased any memory everyone had of her. You'll find out why later on! **

**Love you all,**

**MindBender 10**


	2. The release of the beginning

**A/N: Yo wassup my peeps? Yes now stop ranting I know I suck for taking so long to update. Blame school and my eyes screaming: **_**IT HURTS IT HURTS STOP READING I'M TIRED**_** blah blah blah. Yeah, so anyways Hope you like it and think it's at least decent. Oh by the way I messed up pretty bad the last chapter, I just realized Leo's 5 "6 and Sabrina is 4 "5, (WAY OFF) and DJ is 5"0, just in case you wanna know, Alek… well you should know I told you last time remember? Okay? Okay. Now ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: …HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT! 'Tis it not mine for not one thing is mine except OCs-eth**

**-LB-**

**Nico POV**

So pretty much I'm just standing there in my cabin with Sam right next to me trying to make a call to Verxa.

"Hey…you what's up?"

"Aw, come ON Verxa you seriously forgot-"

"No Sam I did not. Anyways what's up where's the fire?"

"How ironic." I mumbled and earned a death glance from Sam. If looks could kill I'd be in Elysium right now.

"Anyways, there has been a new coming of demigods, particularly three _girls._" Verxa's face lit up and a smile crept onto her face.

"I'll alert my mom now. Thanks see you later."

"Wait, not so fast, don't just tell her and come 5 months later, come now. _We _need to talk." Whenever she said we like that she meant the three of us. Verxa nodded and Sam waved at her fading image and turned to me.

"Yeah great yet ANOTHER talk, haven't you noticed that she doesn't notice it? Only you and I have noticed the missing thing and now felt it!"

"Okay, first of all,"

"Ugh."

"Seriously, what do you NOT understand of not speaking when I'm talking to Verxa by IM?"

"I understand whole okay? I was just talking…to myself."

"Yeah, and you say you're not crazy."

"I'M NOT!" I yelled but was too late since she had already left. I groaned and plopped on my bed. Why did she look so familiar?

'_There's only one way to find out.' _My blood froze. Who the _Hades_ was that? I knew that was NOT my mind.

'_It's best you not know who I am young one. Anyways, figure it out.' _That's just IT I can't think of any way!

'_Okay, first of all you have to earn trust. Become her friend at the least. That's one way to get to know her. Alright, good-bye talk to you soon!' _Wait no I still have questions! Silence. Dangit whoever that was hung up on me. I'll just have to go with that. Mission one: Become her friend. Yeah like that'll be easy…

**-LB-**

**Sabrina POV**

What the Hades was I doing that got me to this? First I'm heading to the lake to meet Alek, next thing I know I'm drowning. I tried yelling for help hoping that son of Poseidon or SOMEONE could help me, which did nothing good all that happened was that I got some water in my mouth. I tried swimming to the surface, which made me sink faster. I tried floating, no use. It was like I was literally being _pulled _down- hmm maybe this is because I'm an Athena child? When I knew that I only had a second more to live I felt a hand grab my wrist. My vision was blurry because of the low circulation of oxygen. I finally felt the surface break and felt air around me. If it weren't for me trying to gather air while struggling to get the water out of my lungs I would've been yelling stuff like "AIR! AIR I LOVE YOU AIR!" or "I love you whoever you are!" I felt my self drop on the sand. I was gasping but not collecting any oxygen at all. Next thing I know someone's doing CPR on me. My vision cleared up and I saw the person who saved me. I immediately hugged them and thanked them maybe like a trillion times at the least.

"Your _VERY _welcome!" My eyes widened as a realized it was a male voice. I pulled away slowly and actually took a second or so to analyze him. He had black messy hair, brown eyes, a Hispanic tan, and his eyes were pasted on mines. His smile faded as I continued to stare. I shook my head.

"Sorry about that. Um, thank you for like the trillionth and one time."

"And you're welcome for like the trillionth and one time." He smiled weakly.

"I'm really sorry for you having to go through all that trouble-"

"It's okay."

"I mean I wasn't even being careful-"

"I said that it's okay!" he started to laugh and I laughed along.

"I'm Leo Valdez. You're the new girl right, Sabrina?"

"Yeah, Sabrina Bran, s'nice to meet Leo." He held out his hand and I shook it. He then winked at me. What? No one has EVER winked at me EVER. Well unless you counted those times when DJ and I played pranks or jokes on other people…

"Well look who's being flirtatious." I snapped my head around to a camper with black hair, pale skin, and black eyes. I'm serious if we were to dim the lights more he'd look like a demon.

"Nico! Hey what's up man?" the so-called Nico raised an eyebrow at him.

"Meet me back here in your free activity hours bye!" he whispered into m ear and left so I was left with demon boy over here.

"Sabrina! Hey you're early I wasn't expecting you to be here till…" Alek's voice died down at the sight of the boy in back of me.

"Hey guys! Um…who's Mr. Goth over here?" He shot her a glance that I couldn't recognize.

"ANYWAYS! Um, not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" that's Alek, able to be polite but be rude at the same time without giving any offense!

"Nothing important…just wanted to ask something of you."

"Okay then, go ahead."

"Umm…I'd like to ask it when we're alone." He looked at DJ and me nervously. I wasn't sure if he was trustworthy but then again it was Alek's decision and not mines to say okay or no.

"Okay then," I had a feeling she'd say that but I didn't think it was the wisest, "Meet me at the camp sing-along then, we'll discuss matters." He nodded his head and turned away and disappeared. A few days ago I would've been stuttering with fear, but…I've seen worse.

"Alright then, DJ, Sabrina, I wanted to talk with you guys before we'd have to leave and not see each other at all except for the occasional walking past each other. You guys have grown on me. Anyways, be careful out there. There are the very rough Ares kids and not your ordinary bully, there are the Aphrodite girls, instead of gossip or drama girls, these are your ACTUAL gossip and Drama queens, the Hermes kids taking the place of the little thieves and tricksters, and so on. Now, of course don't get on Mr. D's bad side, don't insult him, and try your very best not irritate him. Gods could hear everything okay? Just for future reference. May the odds be forever in your favor. See you guys later okay?" DJ tackled Alek in a hug and she slowly brought up her arms hugging her back. When she let go was my turn taken. I wrapped my arms around her saying thank you for everything. I mean she did what for us? She got us here safely with a few minor injuries and got herself hurt, she put herself in front of danger for us, I mean COME ON she had a head injury because of US! She deserved at the very least a thank you! She pulled away from my hug and a smile crept on her face but then slowly faded.

"Now I may not be here for long-"

"What do you MEAN?"

"I might go back to Florida that's what I mean. You guys were lucky for me to find you. Why not I find others in need as well? Or should I just let them die by a monster's hand?" She had a point I was just too sad to admit it.

"We'll miss you for sure. We might have grown on you but you've grown on us more. Just please inform us when you come back." Wow! That was the sweetest nicest thing DJ had ever said in her LIFE! I mean I've known her from kindergarten and she never said anything like that to my knowledge.

"Thanks. And I'll be sure to do that. I'm glad you understand. Now I'm not leaving any time soon just to tell you. Anyways, get on to your cabins it's almost time for activities. Oh and if you missed breakfast…get it quick."

"Already did." We said simultaneously and left the lake. I was a little sad that Alek might be leaving but I knew it was for the best. Being a child of Hestia she cared for all no matter what. I mean, really when we were on our way here she would pass change from her own pocket for the less fortunate when she didn't have much.

"Imma miss that girl. I mean, she's the best friend we have ever had. At least she 'aint leavin' now right I mean she's waitin some time."

"Yeah I guess…"

"Still down?"

"Yeah I mean… well yeah I mean it feels like it all over again except only…not entirely gone ya know?"

"Yeah poor Ginger did it have to be like that?" Ginger was a girl that was DJ's and my best friend until about a year ago when…she well died. She died from something that her parents wouldn't tell anyone except the doctors… all we know is that she went into coma and died. Right after she died we were informed and her parents left and we never saw them again. We walked all the way to the 'Cabin Square'- or in other words where all the Major God's and Goddesses' cabins are- somehow managing not to talk. We said hollow farewells promising to make up the separation because of activities at the sing-along. I was I guess what you could say had mixed feelings but yet I didn't. I felt excitement and sorrow but then this overwhelming feeling of something between confusion and hope. I really didn't know why but I just did. I was reminded of Ginger and was growing fear that Alek. I really didn't want that to happen I mean Alek was way too nice and has been great to us. Maybe more than that of Ginger but…

"Hey what's… oh hey!" I snapped out of my trance and realized Leo was right in front of me. I put a bright smile on my face and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Oh hey! Sorry for bumping into you-"

"No it's alright. Um how about I walk you to your cabin hmm?"

"Uh…sure!" I didn't know what to say, he was awfully attractive, he seemed nice and I hoped he was…

"Alright, c'mon." He gestured with his head for me to follow him and I hurried to catch up. I had to give all my will to not look down and show any sign of nervousness.

"So how do you like it so far?"

"Oh well uh it's pretty cool around here I haven't gotten to activities yet. It's noon and I'm a little confused…"

"Well on Saturday things start a little later, instead of 7 AM it starts at 12:30."

"Oh well I didn't know."

"Yeah well here we are anyways. If you need any help or anything, I'm in Cabin 9- Hephaestus- just ask alright?"

"Okay well see you later." He smiled and walked away waving over his shoulder and I waved back.

"Guess you met Leo huh?" My head snapped around and saw a guy with fair muscles, pure black hair, gray eyes, an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood, and faded blue jeans with a celestial bronze sword hanging from its sheath at around his waist.

"Uh…yeah. And you are…?"

"Your half-brother Neo. Sabrina's the name correct?" I nodded. "Alright well just be careful alright. C'mon in we gotta get ready for Archery." I nodded and went inside he explained that we had a daily schedule and gave me a copy of it in Greek. I found a bow and quiver of arrows on my bed and a note on them, it read:

_Dear fellow demigoddess,_

_You have been invited to the Hunt, Artemis' Hunt to be exact. The Hunt is a group of girls that hunt down and defeat monsters to defend regular mortals and demigods. The catch you may ask, is to leave boys behind you and go for the future (it's an all girl group) and to leave Cam Half-Blood for the Hunt. You may speak your answer at the Artemis Cabin but if we leave and you say yes IM first Lieutenant Verxa._

_The Hunt_

Now I wasn't sure about that I mean I wanted to stay but I wasn't sure. I mean really I didn't know a bit of how this place was so I wasn't sure I could abandon it. I wonder though am I the only one that got the invite?

**-LB-**

**DJ's POV**

I headed down to my cabin when we parted and found something on my top bunk. It was a note, I sat down and read the note that said:

_Dear fellow demigoddess,_

_You have been invited to the Hunt, Artemis' Hunt to be exact. The Hunt is a group of girls that hunt down and defeat monsters to defend regular mortals and demigods. The catch you may ask, is to leave boys behind you and go for the future (it's an all girl group) and to leave Cam Half-Blood for the Hunt. You may speak your answer at the Artemis Cabin but if we leave and you say yes IM first Lieutenant Verxa._

_The Hunt_

I really didn't know whether or not to say yes or no but I would be sure to take my time. Right now I had other things to worry about like to actually LEARN how to kill a monster. Once that happened I'll think about it.

"Finally I found you!" I looked behind me and saw a girl with skinny arms and legs with something like an inch of skin on her bones, amber eyes and pale skin with really jet black hair up to her shoulders and curled up, she had a couple of freckles around her eyes and nose.

"Why?"

"I'm Neo's best friend Katia he told me an hour ago that he gave away the top bunk of my bed. So I wanted to see who I would have to kill."

"Uh…"

"I'm just kidding your DJ huh? I suspect you don't make mixes… such a disappointment that not everybody knows how…"

"Okay then… so this is-"

"Yes this is my bunk, there are two chests the one on the right side is mine the one on the left is yours don't touch my stuff and you can put as much stuff as you want on the walls just not so much…soft ya know?"

"I guess."

"Okay well we need to head out to the Arena now so got weapons?"

"No."

"Okay we'll need to stop by the armory then sometime later. Sunday best no activities…" She started making a schedule in her head and I slowly scooted myself away. So this is what Neo meant. Well maybe they will be burning my shroud tonight…

**-LB-**

**Alek's POV**

It was weird introducing myself back to a place with a lot of kids, then again that school was big too… but there were a lot of big college kids and small ones in pre-school that always clung to my legs and yelled: "PLAY WITH ME PLAY WITH ME!" somehow I managed to get to my cabin before they got vicious. Yes little kids CAN get vicious if you did not know, I have had to LIVE with them… so traumatizing I remember it like it was yesterday. I twitched and plopped on my bunk. It was simple but classy and comfortable and nice. Nothing more I can wish for. There was a fire pit in the middle of the cabin the size of a school desk with a flame poker and extra firewood, four bunks on each side of the cabin that had ash grey sheets and comforters, mahogany walls, marble floors, (they were smart huh?) a beige couch and three scarlet velvet seated chairs in the back, in all the corners there was small freckles of mildew on the wall, under one of the bunks there was a small cardboard box filled with cleaning supplies. I then noticed something under my back. I sat up and looked at where my mid-back was. A crumpled cream card. Curiously I straightened it and scanned. It was an invitation to Then Hunt. I burned it eager to let out the fire inside me. I smirked and lied back down knowing my business was devoted to Florida and not all over the U.S. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Knock knock anybody home?" It was a deep voice that no doubt belonged to a guy.

"Come in?" Sounded more of a question that did and I mentally yelled at myself. In came the same guy from the lake. "I thought I told you to meet me at the Sing-along." I smirked at him and he rose and eyebrow.

"I needed to talk in private let's just say that."

**-LB-**

**A/N: Yeah another CLIFFY! Yeah you guys hate me don't you? I would appreciate some reviews please! I don't want to have to do the thing where if I don't get a certain amount of reviews I don't update. Anyways, yeah Neo is a child of Athena NOT Ares! I wanted to try to TRICK you! Muhahahaha! Okay wells review! See ya next time!**

**I really hope you guys don't hate me that much so you can review,**

**MindBender10**


	3. The Start of Frienship Filler? Nah

**When Memories Come Back to Play Ch. 3**

**A/N: Hi… I suck, you hate me, I know and I AM SORRY! Okay so… yeah… explanation at the bottom, short chapter followed, kick-off for a little something-something happens. Ha ha, enjoy and PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: None is mine, except things that are not recognized.**

**Previously on When Memories Come Back to Play:**

"_Come in?" Sounded more of a question that did and I mentally yelled at myself. In came the same guy from the lake. "I thought I told you to meet me at the Sing-along." I smirked at him and he rose and eyebrow. "I needed to talk in private let's just say that."_

**-LB-**

**Alek POV**

I watched him lightly push the door close and lean on the door frame.

"When I said private I didn't mean that we could speak in front of everyone at the sing-along."

"Well I didn't mean that. Maybe a far seat high up in the stands, lingering in the shadows… that type of stuff is what I had in mind."

"Well then, the little 'bright flame' turns out that it can stand darkness." He smirked and I rolled my eyes at the insult.

"What exactly do you want Nic- OW!" my eyes started to burn like crazy. Everything got so bright and the *contrasting of everything decreased. I shut my eyes tight and feeling for my cap on my bunk. When I found it I tugged it on my head and over my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I heard his voice get closer and felt the warmth of his body stronger.

"Y-y-y-y… I d-d-don't kn-kn-kn-know…" I heard the creak of the bed in front of where I was sitting and felt cold hands on each shoulder but still felt warmth strangely. I tried my best to cry to take the burning sensation off my eyes. Okay listen you may think I'm a weakling but it's not your ordinary staring contest stinging but like acid in your eyes and actual flames.

"What's going on!"

"I DON'T KNOW ALREADY! IF I KNEW I'D TELL YOU OR I'D DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" I heard myself say.

**Nico POV**

I had no idea what was going on. I tried t be nice and ask if she was alright okay? SHE IS THE ONE THAT STARTED YELLING! NOT ME _HER_!

"LISTEN IF YOU WANT HELP-!" I saw her glare at me with squinted eyes… but then I realized they weren't eyes. They were balls of black flame with flickers and sparks of red, green, blue, and brown. My eyes went wide and she stared still squinting.

"What? What is it?" her voice wavered and sounded scared and pained.

"Your…eyes…are not eyes…"

"Stop playing!"

"I'm not! They're black flames!" Then is when I saw the brown eyes in mid-air all of a sudden and Alek was suddenly pushed into my arms and onto my lips. I looked to the brown eyes and saw a smirk then it disappeared, then I realized Alek's lips were still on mine. They were warm but welcoming and comforting. Alek stopped moving but stayed there in my lips. I have to say it did feel a little good for the 13 or so seconds we kissed. Until I was taken away that is. I appeared back on my bed and fell back….

"Ohh, I swear when I see Jackie-!"

"It's ok bro." I whipped my head around to see Jackie leaning on the bed frame of the next bed. Jackie had dark deep brown eyes, pale skin, obsidian black hair, and the usual attire for Camp with her sword at her side.

"Oh Jackie, Jackie, Jackie," I said shaking my head with a smirk plastered on my face. "You are dead to me. Oh you'll be seeing dad soon buddy, and you're not visiting." I rolled off my bed and pinned her on hers. She smiled widely and we were in the arena. I took out my sword and she drew hers. Ours were the exact same except, that hers had a grey hilt with obsidian trim. For a while we stood examining each other and she lunged right but faked it and went left I was ready to block, it was an easy and usual move in the start. But she smiled even bigger like she expected me to do that. I saw the trick in her eyes and tried to block my right but she was faster. She sliced my calf and shoulder then went of my neck, luckily I was able to get there before her. I pushed her sword off mine and I went right then swung on the side of her stomach. She growled and swung up diagonally slicing my cheek and other shoulder as well. I started swinging harder and faster opening wounds on her shin, thigh, stomach, and back along the spine. She growled and recklessly swung at me. That's what happened when she got frustrated and upset that she was losing. I blocked three thousand different areas and ways. That's when I saw it. An opening. I hilt butted her hand and she screamed in pain. I immediately pointed my sword at her neck. One more centimeter and I would've impaled her. She stood there and marveled at the sword a millisecond through her neck. She swallowed and she looked at me with pleading eyes. I smirked and gestured to her. With a look that said 'you have to there's no other choice'. She gave me a glare I couldn't recognize. She mumbled under her breath that sounded like 'Fred'. I raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"Dead…"

"And…?"

"And I'm sorry for doing you a favor-" I gently nudged her with my sword. "I'm sorry for pushing Alek onto you and for putting Tabasco sauce in your toothpaste container…" My eyes widened and decided I wouldn't brush my teeth today.

"Oh well I didn't know that but thanks for the info!" With that I shadow traveled to the infirmary to steal some more ambrosia…What? I'm running low on stolen ambrosia!

"What are you doing Nico?" I yelped and jumped at Chiron's voice.

"Well I uh…"

"Jackie again?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then you should remember something from no on."

"And that would be?"

"Don't steal, you are not a son of Hermes." He tossed me a Ziploc of ambrosia and I said thanks. I headed back to my cabin. And there is where Alek waited sitting against the wall on the porch examining something she was huddling over.

"Hey." Her head shot up, her cap blocking most of her face but her mouth.

"Oh hey. About time you came, I was wondering when you'd get here." She half smiled and I opened the door and gestured for her to come in. She nodded and entered. For some reason Jackie wasn't there I figure she went running to dad again... oh well three more weeks of no shadow traveling…

"So um… how do I say this… sorry for falling on top of you and kissing you it was by mistake I didn't mean for any of that to happe-" she was cut-off by a loud knock on the door. I went and there was Serena, my…girlfriend. She was from the Aphrodite cabin and she was one of the ways to try to fill in the blank. She attacked me with a hug and a dozen kisses on my face. I'm still not sure why I picked her… she finally stopped and looked me over with a smile and squeaked. She let herself in and saw Alek sitting on one of the bunks. Her head was cocked watching us, or at least I think so, her cap was still covering her eyes. Then I actually realized it. There were colors reflecting on Alek's face, I didn't know why though, nut her face mostly reflected black making her expression seem darker.

"What is this poor excuse of a demigod doing here Honey bear?"

"Serena she is-"

"Alek, a pleasure to meet you." Alek held out her hand and smiled, Serena just gave her a disgusted look.

"I wouldn't shake hands with a dirty urchin!"

"Okay then, very well. But please do tell why you called me a dirty urchin?"

"1) You have dirty ratty clothes, 2) You dare hang-out with my boyfriend, and 3) You're homeless!" She started to laugh so hard and I just stared at her. I looked at Alek and she still had her smile. I was ultimately confused then she looked at me (I think her head just turned to me).She smirked at me and looked back at Serena.

"Hey!"

What ur- OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS! OH MY GOOOODDDDDSSSS!" She yelled. Alek had taken off her cap to reveal black orbs of fire (instead of eyes) with different colors of steam and sparks. Serena yelled 'FREAK!' and ran out the door all the way back to her cabin. I chuckled and looked at her with a 'Wow' expression.

"Yeah this is how my eyes have developed to."

"Awesome I want eyes like that." She laughed a joyful laugh.

"Ahh..." she hissed clawing at her eyes. I sat across from her and looked at her. I saw tears running down so I wiped them off. They were warm like heat from the fire.

"Why did this…?"

"It's just something that happens to Hestia kids…"

"Oh."

"Yeah, it-" she hissed then continued in a pained voice, "It just hurts and burns a lot, I will get over it though. Sometimes I can make my eyes go into 'backlight mode'?"

"Is that so?" I cracked a smile noticing the joking look on her face.

"Oh I wish. That would be so cool…" I chuckled and she smiled. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh yeah, about that… uh… I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the lake… you know… just to uh… hang out. Just to make a better friendship and more closer…"

"Hmm, well I would like that. It sounds fun." She smiled. (Are we smiling a lot or what?)

"Cool. Oh! I was wondering if anyone gave you a tour."

"Well, that has actually been regarded. But, if you are offering, I would appreciate it a lot."

"Uh, yea, I kinda was offering…"

"Alright so do we head out or what?"

"Sure. Alright." She walked to the door and stopped.

"You coming or what?" She turned and smirked.

"Yeah." Somehow it felt like… like something that had broken had… pieced back together. But not entirely. Another piece has been added to the puzzle.

**-LB-**

**A/N: Well that's that! Yes I know I am a complete jerk, but I have been held up!... And lazy… I'm not proud so… yeah… reviews? Please? :'(**

**-MindBender 10**


End file.
